The Evil Inside
by Ashgaming5
Summary: Alliyah, 18 years old. Join her on her adventure through the story of Fairytail. Meeting new people, experiencing new adventures, and creating memories to last a lifetime. What will happen on her adventure? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was an all out war.

Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Grandeeney were fighting against Alliyah Rose Cherria, or ARC for short. She was pure evil; although that wasn't entirely true. Alliyah was actually a nice girl. 19 years old, long, black hair that she always wore in a braid, complementing her lightly tanned skin. She usually wore a light blue tube top with cropped jeans, but now, she was wearing a black tube top with a black leather vest with black shorts and black knee-high combat boots. She also had black wings as dark as the night sky. She was bleeding a lot, and so were the dragons against her. All of the dragons knew she was tough to beat so they decided to end it for a long time. A century to be exact. They all flew up into they sky, flying around in circles creating a magic circle in the middle. She knew what was happening. She flew up towards the flying group to try to stop the spell but failed miserably. The spell was to lock her away in a black crystal-like container, sealing her magic, practically putting her to sleep. For a century. The dragons then took the crystal that contained this demon and threw it into the deepest ocean, never to be disturbed for another 100 years.


	2. Chapter 1

It's was a sunny day, a group of friends sat on a hill, enjoying a picnic as well as each other's presence. Two girls sat under a large tree chatting about the latest things while three boys were practicing their magic skills in a three way battle. "Do you think that Wolfe will ever get a girlfriend?" "Haha geez Vic(toria). There's got to be a girl that's perfect for him." "Well Skylar, speaking of boyfriends, how's LightenDale?" Victoria was a long-haired brunette with brown eyes and tan skin. She always wore a loose, long-sleeved shirt, shorts with a loose belt, and knee-high boots. Her friend, Skylar, also had long hair, but hers was dark blue. She had a cross neck tank top on and shin length jeans. On her feet she wore black combat boots and a black beanie on her head. "LightenDale is super funny. He likes to spend time with me but he doesn't spend so much time to make him clingy." Said guy came over with sweat dripping down his head and neck. "Hey guys, can you hand me a bottle of water?" LightenDale or LD had short brown hair, green eyes, and sharp pointed ears. He wore a plain white t-shirt, red short-sleeved jacket, and jean shorts. White and blue tennis-shoes were on his feet. After he drank most of his water, the other two guys came over, both dripping in sweat. "Vic pass me my sandwich please." said Ranier. He had black hair with yellow ends, a white t-shirt, and navy shorts. Over all of that, he wore a long-black cape with yellow details. "LD can you pass me my phone?" said Wolfe. He had dark grey hair and a black tank top. He had beige shorts and black combat boots just like Skylar, only his were bigger. He also had a knee- length sleeveless jackets with dark grey designs on the edges. What they all had in common was the fact that they could use magic. Victoria was a time/requip mage, Skylar was an ice/water and shape shifter mage, LightenDale was a fire/wind mage, Wolfe was a metal dragon slayer, and Ranier was a light/gravity mage. They all were close friends, practically a family.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a normal day with the group of friends. They were returning from their 10 year mission as S-Class mages from the popular wizard guild, Fairy Tail. LD pulled out a blue crystal, called a lacrima. "Shall I call gramps and let him know we're coming back?" Everyone nodded their head or replied with a "Sure." Vic then took the lacrima and activated it. The lacrima started to glow as it slowly hovered into the air. "Child?" Said a raspy, yet kind voice. "Hey master!" Everyone replied. "Oh hello children! How are you guys?" Skylar replied," It's ok but sorry to cut it short, but we've finished the mission and we're coming home." "Oh that's great! I will inform the rest later." "Will there be food, that's all I want to know." Said Ranier. Master Makarov laughs then says,"Trust me. You know how we are, there will be food." "Yes! Food!" Wolfe and LD yelled in unison. While the others were laughing, a sound came through the lacrima. "Gramps! Can I go on a mission?" Sky sighs. "Oh wow Natsu." Skylar said to herself. "See you brats later, I need to deal with Natsu." "Bye!" Everyone yelled as the crystal slowly floated down and dimming. LightenDale put the lacrima away while the rest were packing up their belongings. "Let's go back to the guild!" Victoria said while sticking her thumb and pointer finger out, the fairy tail symbol and started walking. The rest followed doing the same.

 _~Time skip to guild hall~_

 **Natsu's POV**

It was a normal day, fighting gray every now and then. Happy was, like usual, trying to give Carla a fish. I laughed to myself. She's gotta give sooner or later. "Oi flame brain! Whatcha doin?" Gray said while waving his hand in my face. "I was sitting here peacefully until ice freak showed up!" We crashed heads. "What was that, dragon boy?" "Elsa!" "Flamethrower!" That's it, I had enough. I lunged forward to tackle him, which caught him off surprise. While we were fighting, I saw Lucy smile. I also think I saw Gramps watching us as well, which was unusual. But he needs to take a break every once and a while anyways, so I brushed it off.

 **Vic(toria)'s POV**

As we were standing in front of the guild doors, commotion could be heard from the outside. "I swear, Fairy Tail will never change, will they?" Said Ranier. "I hope not, it would be a bummer." I replied. LightenDale said,"Anyone up to being like Natsu and smash the door open?" We nodded our heads in agreement. "3...2...1... GO!" Wolfe yelled and when he said go, we all pushed the door and swung the doors open. When the doors were wide open, presenting us, there was silence.

Screams, cheers, and laughter suddenly filled the hall, many people gathering around us. One guy I noticed was standing with gramps and Laxus. Weird. Laxus doesn't usually talk to people, so this guy must be something else. He had short black hair, dark as the night. He had a long white coat with orange pockets and black fuzz in the hood. He had emerald green eyes and he wore dark grey pants with orange straps. I walked up to him and greeted him.

 **? POV**

Fairy Tail. What a nice guild. It's always loud, but I already got use to it. Master and Laxus are my only friends in the guild now, but Master says that I'll be closer with more people eventually. The guys named Natsu and Gray started fighting again, like they always do practically every day. Suddenly, the large guild doors swung open, revealing a group of people. "Must be a team." I thought to myself. Suddenly, the guild got louder than usual and grins or smiles appear on everyone's faces. Some people even got up to greet them. After that ended, one of them, a tall girl came over.


	4. Chapter 3

**Vic(toria)'s POV**

I walked up to this mysterious guy. "Hello." I said to him. "Hello, I'm Kelidian. I'm an astral mage." He replied. I stood there dumbfounded. What was astral magic? "I can tell by your expression, you have no idea what astral magic is. You see these rings? _*Holds hands up*_ each ring uses power from the planets and I can use different elemental attacks or defense." "Interesting." I replied. "Is it a lost magic?" "Nope, it's just foreign." He said. After he said that, the doors slowly opened up with a loud creek to a girl in her late teens or early twenties.

 **Alliyah's POV**

Darkness

That's all I could see.

I feel like I'm floating

What's happened to me.

What's this? I can see a light. I feel stronger and more alive as I'm floating there. The darkness fades away and gets replaced with light blue with spots of white. The sky? It's beautiful to see again. Sounds, smell, touch, it's all returning to me. I can hear people laughing, smell the salty air, feel the cool water slipping past my fingers. Maybe I should get up. Crack My body bends all of the sore muscles as I get up. I remember my Requip Magic as well as my Angel and Demon takeover. As I start to walk out of the water, I can feel some people staring at me. My long black hair, tube top, shorts, cape, and combat boots. It was bothering me so I requiped into my noremal casual attire. I wore a white dress with a ruby button in the middle of my chest. It came down to the middle of my thighs. I also wore black tights and knee high lace-up boots. "That's better." I thought to myself. As I continued walking down and away from the beach, I entered a city. "Fiore. Such a pretty name." I said to myself as I walked past the sign and into the large city. I saw many people, as well as Mage users. My left eye is fake, so when the doctor put it in, I cast a spell on it to make it able to scan a person, and tell me if they are a magic user. If they are, as well as what kind of magic. I walked past many buildings. Stores, apartments, and other buildings bordered the busy streets. One building stood out in particular. It was gigantic, mostly made out of wood, and there were colorful streamers everywhere. What caught my eye the most, was the sign over the entrance gate. "Fairy Tail..." Weird. As I walked through the gate, I noticed a symbol. It kinda looked like a fairy, with 3 wings and 1 leg. "Probably a view from the side." I thought to myself. I approached the door and I could hear commotion coming from inside. I knocked on the door, expecting someone to open it but there was no one. I knocked again, nothing happened. So I carefully opened the door making a loud creek as it slowly opened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alliyah's POV**

As I opened the door, heads turned toward me, all staring at me. "H-Hello?" I say quietly. A short man hops off of the bar, and slowly walks his way over to me. "Hello, child. I am Makarov Dreyar. Master of Fairy Tail." He says after extending a hand out. "H-hello. I'm Alliyah Rose. A demon/angel takeover mage and requipper." I say as I shake his hand. "So, you're like Mira and Erza combined?" A guy with pink spiked hair calls out. "I don't know who those women are so I'm afraid I can't answer that question." I reply. "You dimwit. That's not how you talk to a stranger!" A guy with Raven spikey hair yells to the guy with pink hair. "How do you know that, ice queen?" He retorts. "I just do!" The other yells back. "That doesn't even make sense!" The pink haired one yells while he throws a punch, which makes contact with the raven haired Guy's cheek. "You never do!" He says while attacking back. Over the course of two minutes, almost half the guild is in a frenzy. I stand in shock. I thought they were friends? "Don't worry child, this happens usually everyday." said a voice behind me. I turn around and I see Makarov. "R-really? Why?" I reply. "I have no idea myself." He answered. "Can I join in?" I asked him. "I don't see why not. I was going to ask to see your magic anyways." I cheered and ran into the mess of a battle. As I was running into the battle, I noticed all of the broken tables and chairs everywhere. All kinds of magic flying around or items being thrown. Suddenly, pain comes from my stomach as I fly backwards towards a wall. Crack I feel one of my ribs breaking with the collision on the wall. I look down to where the pain from earlier came from and see a sharp sword piercing my stomach. The handle is a dark shade of blue and a turquoise gem is in the middle of the cross guard. I sigh to myself. "Why does this always happen." I mumble to myself. The spiked pink hair guy from earlier ran over with worry expressed on his face. "Are you ok? How are you not bleeding?" I sigh then reply,"I'm not in pain and I don't know why I'm bleeding. Can you pull the sword out please?" The other guy, with the Raven hair, came over as well. "Geez who knew Erza could be like this." He said as he pulled the sword out." I fall to the floor. "Thanks." I look down to see a deep cut in my stomach and frown. I then hovered my hand over the cut and it's completely gone. "Woah! That's so cool!" Said a girl who had short blond hair and a key ring around a thick brown belt. "T-thanks." I say looking down blushing. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla, celestial Mage." "Alliyah, Alliyah Rose, Angel/demon takeover mage and requip Mage." Both guys come up and introduces themselves as well. The pink haired guy comes up first. "Natsu Dragoneel, fire dragon slayer." He suddenly gets really close to me. "Do you know where Igneel is?!" I step back and waves my hands in front of my face. "N-no sorry!" I stutter. Then the other guys walks up. "Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Ice-make Mage. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Gray." I respond politely. "Love rival!" I hear a voice hiss. As I look over, Gray introduces her to me as Juvia Lockster, a water Mage. I wave to her with a smile on my face, and she reacted with a shocked expression. "Gray, give me my sword." A stern voice said. The room goes deafening silent as a scarlet haired woman in armor emerges from the crowd. Gray quickly tosses the sword over to her. "Are you alright?" She asks. "Yeah, thanks for asking." She extends her hand to me."Erza Scarlet, or Titania, queen of fairies." I shake her hand and replies," Alliyah Rose. You've probably already heard my magic, but I'm an angel/demon takeover and requip Mage." "Did I hear that there's another takeover Mage here?!" A voice suddenly interrupts our conversation. I raise my hand, "I am!" I answer. A girl with long white hair pops up from underneath the counter. "Hello! I'm Mirajane, or Mira for short. Just like you, I'm a takeover Mage." "Oh cool!" "Wanna have a battle?" Natsu asks me eagerly. "Ok, pick a partner. No one over powered though, I'm not that strong." "Ok" was all he said as he started thinking." "Lucy?! Wanna battle Alliyah with me?" "H-huh? Oh sure!" She said with determination all over her face. "Alright!" He says while jumping into the air. "Children, if you're going to have a battle, do it outside at least" Makarov said with a sigh. "Ok Gramps!" Natsu said while practically dragging Lucy behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Victoria's POV**

Alliyah? What a nice name. She certainly knows her stuff. I turn towards the group,"I bet, if she wins, I'll ask her to join the team." "I'm okay with that" said LightenDale. "Alright" was all Skylar said. "She's pretty cute," Wolfe whispers to Ranier. He laughs in response," she's probably way over your league if she actually uses angel/demon takeover and requip Magic." "Whatever" Wolfe replies.

 **Kelidian's POV**

She looks oddly familiar, she has the same colored hair and skin, but here eyes are different. Weird, but whatever. Mom always told me that I had a sister, but she died in an accident.

 _Flashback_

"Rose! Wait for me!" I yelled. "Watch out for the-!" I was cut off by her screaming while falling down a cliff. Her hair covered face, but I knew she was scared. When I got to the edge myself, I couldn't see her body anywhere. I stepped back, shock, filling my body, worry in my mind, and sadness overall. I fell to my knees, tears welling up in my eyes and pouring over.

 _Time skip_

My parents and I was mourning over her grave. It was the worst day of my life. It was also the same day where I promised myself that I would get strong enough to make her proud. With determination, I left home to train.

 _Back to present time_

 **Alliyah's POV**

I was on a pretty large field. Natsu and Lucy stood across from me in their battle stances while I'm just here, standing calmly, slowly building up energy. "Demon soul!" I yell, suddenly. I jump into the air and when I reach the peak, a black sphere surrounds me. When the sphere disperses, I'm left in a black leather body suit and a black cape lining my shoulders to my waist and flaring out. Knee-high boots were on my feet and large, black, velvety wings emerged from my back. I closed my eyes, once again, focusing my power on finishing the transformation. I could feel my black horns growing from my temples, hear Lucy and Natsu changing their stances. As my power reached its max, I opened my eyes, revealing their blood red color. "Ready?" I yelled? "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" was my response. I quickly dodged and zoomed in on Natsu. "Demon Soul: VORTEX!" I shouted. Natsu jumped out of the way, leaving Lucy unguarded. She got hit with my vortex and flew across the field. A loud thud could be heard with her slamming against a nearby tree. To my dismay, she got up. "Gate of the golden bull: Taurus!" A large cow appeared, charging full speed at me, getting ready to swing the massive axe on his back. I flew out of the way, but a few scratches appeared on the edge of my wing. "Requip: Pirate!" As I fell down, water formed around me, once again in a sphere. When I landed on the ground, the water dispersed. I was wearing black boots with the tops folded over, a tan skirt with light blue edges, same light blue colored shirt, a navy coat that went past the skirt, and a navy pirate captain's hat. A gun and short sword were in my hands. I smiled devilishly at Natsu. "Come and get it!" "Fire dragon's Iron fist!" He propels himself at me and I block with my sword. Lucy summons Loke to help Natsu. "Regulus: Impact!" He hits the area in between my shoulder blades and I fall down, but I quickly get up. "So I'm up against Lucy, Natsu, and who are you?" "I can't fight a pretty girl like you, doll. I'm Loke." I push him to the ground and bring the sword to his neck. "I'm no doll, I'm a demon." I pull the trigger on him and send him back. I can hear Lucy shouting, so I summon a ton of magic power to end this fight. I was getting tired anyways. "Tidal Wave!" I sent a massive wave towards Natsu and Lucy surrounding them. Gongs rang so loud, you could hear them a mile away. Suddenly, a large pirate ship fell on them, crushing them. Lucy screamed while Natsu used Fire dragon's sword horn, coming in contact with the massive ship falling fast from above. Up in the sky where they came in contact, an explosion happened, sending splinters everywhere. I used water to protect myself as well as Lucy. When the smoke cleared, Natsu laid on the ground, bruises covering his hands and bumps on his head. Lucy ran over with worry in her eyes, bruises on her legs, and picked him up. Makarov stepped onto the field and yelled,"Natsu is unable to battle and Lucy is almost out of power. Alliyah wins!" "Yes!" I cheered as I punched the air. Gray, Erza, and Mira came over to congratulate me. "Good job Alli, that was impressive." Gray told me. "I agree. What kind of requip outfits were those? I've never seen them before." Erza asked me. "Well of course you probably haven't seen them because I come from far away. I don't think I have enough magic power to requip and show you, but I promise I'll sow you sometime." I said and smiled at her. "Great! I'll show you mine later." We shook hands and laughed together. "Alliyah, I loved your demon takeover! It was so cool! Maybe we should battle sometime!" Mira exclaimed. "That would be super fun! Can't wait." I responded. Makarov came up to me. "My child, you posses a great deal of power, and we all love your personality. Would you join FairyTail?" I thought to myself. "Alright, I'll join." As I nodded my head as a signal of yes, cheers and whistles could be heard from all around. "Mira, go get the stamp!" Makarov told Mira. "Hai hai!" She said, running off to go get the guild stamp. "Children! This calls for a celebration!" The cheers erupted.

 **Later that night**

 **Victoria's POV**

I walked up to Alliyah. "Good job earlier!" I said, scaring her. "O-oh thanks. I like a good battle anyways." she said sheepishly. "Well, before you battled Natsu and Lucy, my team and I made a bet. If you won, I would ask you to join our team. I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vic for short. I'm also a requip Mage but I also have time magic. I can control the time around me or the time of another person or object. There's Skylar, or Sky for short. She's an ice/water Mage as well as a shapeshifter. Wolfe, a metal dragon slayer, just like gajeel over there." She says while pointing out who is who. "Ranier is a light and gravity Mage, LightenDale is a fire/air Mage. We're team DVMS. Wanna join?" She thought for a bit. "I don't know. I wanna get use to the guild first." She replied. "Alright, suit yourself." I said as I turned around and walked off.

 **Kelidian's POV**

I walked up to her, curiosity taking over. "Hello, I'm Kelidian. I'm an astral Mage. Just like you, my magic is foreign." "Oh cool! Can you tell me about it?" She exclaimed with excitement. "Ok. I have these rings, each with the symbol of each planet. Each planet focuses on different elements. For example, Earth would use, well, Earth magic." "Ooooooohh..." She said, staring at the earth ring. "You know, you remind me of my younger sister. She looked just like you." As I reached to touch her, a moment flashed in my head.

 _Flashback_

"Tag, Rose! You're it!" I yelled with happiness. "Awe Kel, you got me! Come here!" She yelled at me, laughing while chasing me.

 _Back to present time_

 **Alliyah's POV**

It got really awkward. He was just staring at me. It's weird, just like he said. He looks like me, but he has paler skin than me. He has the same hair color, but a little darker than mine. We have the same eye color though. "U-um, Kelidian?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "You ok?" "Wha, huh? Oh! Sorry, just something happened when I was younger." He said. "Oh ok. I agree with you, though. You do look similar like me." I laugh. "Whatever. I was an only child though." I stick my hand out. "Nice too meet you though!" He shakes it. "Nice to meet you too."


	7. Chapter 6

**Who should Alliyah date in this story! Visit my poll to voice your choice! (Lol that rhymed)**

 **Kelidian's POV**

Should I ask her? Should I call her by my sister's nickname? I don't remember her full name, all I remember is just calling her Rose. What if she doesn't respond? It'll just be awkward for me, but what if she does respond? It would be awkward as well but not as much. Might as well try it. I look around, trying to find her. "Damn it." I mutter under my breath. I just ask her later.

 **Alliyah's POV**

I was sitting with Erza and Mirajane at the bar counter, talking. "So I've heard that you guys are the two strongest women in Fairytail, and Natsu said that I'm basically you two combined?" "That is technically true, because you posses both of our magic type." Erza responded. "Yeah! We should form a team then!" Mirajane said after her. Erza nodded her head. "Even though I'm already on Natsu's team, I can be on two teams at once." "That would be so epic, guys!" I cheered. "What would we be called?" Mira answered with a spark in her eye,"How about the Three Deadly Sins?" "I love it!" I said. Erza just nodded her head in agreement. "I'll go tell master about this." "Ok! Erza, do you want another piece of strawberry cake?" Mira asked. Erza responded with a spark in her eye, "Yes please Mira." I walked up the stairs to go talk to Master.

 **Makarov's POV**

Doing paperwork is tiring, but it's worth it for the brats. So much has happened in the past years. As I was looking at all of my pictures hanging on the wall, a knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. "Come in." I said. The new girl came in with a smile on her face. "Hello master." She said. "Hello my child. Have a seat." She did as directed. "Mira, Erza, and I have been talking about forming a team." I almost spit out my drink. "Really? I have no complaints. What would your team be called?" She responded with pride in her eyes, "We would like to be called: The Three Deadly Sins." I laughed. "My child I think that is a perfect name for you three." "Then is it ok?" She asked. "I approve of it!" "Thanks master!" She called while running out of the room.

 **Alliyah's POV**

As I was running down the stairs to go tell Mira and Erza, I tripped on my shoelace. "Watch out!" I yelled as I landed on someone. When we stopped moving, I quickly got off. "S-sorry!" I said, adverting my gaze. "No problem. It happens." I look up and I see Kelidian. "Sorry again Kelidian." "It's ok." was all he said. With that, I walked towards Mira and Erza to deliver the news. "Hey guys! Master said we could be a team!" "Alright!" Mira yelled. "Delighted." Erza said with a smile.

 **Kelidian's POV**

Now is my chance. "Rose?" Alliyah froze. Nothing, no response. "No one has called me that for 12 years." She slowly got up and walked towards me. "How do you know my nickname?" "W-well I had a sister who died 13 years ago and I just thought you were her. Sorry." I said sheepishly. She just stood there with a blank face. "I got lost 13 years ago and was found by my parents." There was silence in between until her eyes grew wide. "K-Kel?!" She exclaimed, tears near the edges of her eyes. "Rose!" I yelled, embracing her in a tight yet comforting hug, tears pouring down my face. "Rose, I thought you were dead!" "No, Kel. Some kind of magic or person saved me and I didn't know who. So I just wandered around trying to find home until my newer parents found me." She explained. "I'm just glad I found you again." She only nodded her head in agreement.

 _Time skip_

 **Victoria's POV**

I walked up to Alliyah. "That's cool that you found your brother earlier. I wanna ask you again like I did yesterday, though. Do you want to join our team?" "Oh! Sorry." She said while sweat dropping. "I'm already on a team with Erza and Mira, but Erza's on two teams so I guess I could join your team." She thought aloud. "Fantastic! Let's go hang with the group." I said, tugging on her arm. "Alright, just give me a minute." She answered, smiling.


End file.
